1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a digital data duplication system that utilizes one or more computer networks to automate the process from order-taking to product delivery. More specifically, the invention permits users of CD duplication services to directly place requests into a server, which then schedules production, allocates resources, executes duplication, and sorts the products for shipment.
2. Description of Related Art
Before the advent of recordable digital compact disks (hereinafter “CD-Rs”), the transfer of data onto compact digital disks was a costly procedure, economically feasible only when manufacturing a large number of copies. Users whose applications required relatively few copies or required frequent data updates could not reap the benefits of this compact disk duplication technology, even though low-cost disk-readers were readily available.
The advent of CD-R was intended to allow users to record their own disks and thereby achieve significant savings. Unlike a common compact disk that has been pressed by a mold, a CD-R typically has a dye layer that is etched by a laser contained in the C-AR disk drive. Once etched, the “burned” CD-R disk is unalterable.
Several practical problems have prevented CD-R users from attaining maximal efficiency in the copy process, especially when attempting to make multiple disk copies in a short amount of time. One of the problems that typically arise in a volume copying process using CD-R writers is the necessity for direct human supervision. A person has to prepare CD-R disks for copying, remove the disks from the CD-R writer once copying is complete, and then prepare the disks for inspection to ensure no defective CD-R disks are retained in the completed set of copies. Aside from the tedium involved that may increase errors, requiring human attention in this process adds a significant labor cost that is added to the end-user price.
One solution to the human supervision problem is a programmable, automatic compact disc duplication system. That system, which includes a copy unit, a host computer and a computer software that provides a user interface, is further discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,298, incorporated herein by reference. While the system in the above patent eliminates some of the manual steps that creates inefficiency, it still leaves many steps to be handled by operators.